Give Me a Sign
Give Me a Sign is the 15th episode of the second season and the 37th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When criminal mastermind Bane Jessup narrowly escapes an attack by a powerful demon, he kidnaps Prue and forces her to use her powers to save him. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Keith Brunsmann as Litvack's Assistant Special Appearance by *Steve Railsback as Litvack Special Guest Star *Antonio Sabàto Jr. as Bane Jessup Co-Starring *Geoff Meed as Guard #1 *Janis Chow as Female Newscaster *Gwen McGee as TV Anchor Featuring *Sal Rendino as Guard #2 *Anthony Holiday as Other Guard *Sean Christopher Davis as Delivery Guy Uncredited *Danilo Mancinelli as Escort Guard Magical Notes Book of Shadows Mariners :T'''hese fairies are sworn to :the protection of the sea, :the creatures who dwell within it, :and those who travel upon it. :T'''hey serve the Masters of the Water, :and are endowed with power :over tide and storm, wind and current. :W'''hen angered, they are capable :of great destruction, but when appeased, :they guarantee the sailor safe passage home. Level Two Demon Weapon thumb|the entry on demonic weapons. To identify the weapon, Darryl Morris had sought the help of the Charmed Ones. When Darryl handed Piper Halliwell the weapon, Phoebe noticed the etchings and claimed that it was definitely ''demonic. The two sisters consulted their Book of Shadows and found an entry on the weapon, illustrated with a drawing of the weapon and followed by and the entry on the Ordo Malorum. :''This an example of :a type of weapon used :by Level Two Demons. Ordo Malorum :Commanding the demonic legions, :these generals lead the war :against the forces of good. :To ascend in the unholy hierarchy, :they must capture and conquer :those witches who protect :the innocent and value good. :The servants of these generals :(also known as Level Two Demons) :can be identified by the weapons :which they carry. Litvack Piper and Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that the Book of Shadows contained an entry on Litvack, however, it's content remains unknown, except for that it didn't help the sisters learn more about him. Spells To Receive a Sign Phoebe casts a "Give-Me-A-Sign" spell for Piper, so she can decide between Dan or Leo. However, the signs also lead to where Prue is held captive by Bane. As the spell was not specific to Piper, it worked to find Prue. It also may not have worked on Piper because she already knew she still loved Leo. 'Requirements: '''Crush and sprinkle the leaves of a dead rose over a piece of paper containing these words. :''I beseech all powers above :send a sign to free my sister's heart :one that will lead her to her love. Powers *Energy Beam:' ''(through Demonic Weapon) Used by a Level Two Demon to attack Bane Jessup and Prue. Litvack and his assistant (accidentally) used it to vanquish each other. *'Super Strength:' Used by a Level Two Demon to throw Bane into a van. *'Regeneration:' Used by a Level Two Demon to heal a cut. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of Bane blinding a bound Prue. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Bane and a Level Two Demon and to deviate an energy beam. Litvack used it to flip through a book. *'Fireballs:' Used by Litvack to generate a large fireball and another one to kill the Charmed Ones. *'Telepathy:' Used by Litvack to broadcast the thoughts of a Level Two Demon and his assistant. He also used it to telepathically talk to Bane and project an image of himself in Bane's mind. *'Incineration:' Used by Litvack to vanquish the Level Two Demon. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness to the attic. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Bane Jessup and Litvack's assistant. Notes and Trivia * Dan does not appear in this episode. * Steve Railsback, who played Litvack, is the first actor credited as a "Special Appearance". * Antonio Sabàto Jr. reprises his role as Bane Jessup. * This is the first time the Source is mentioned by name, having only been hinted at in earlier episodes. * It is mentioned for the first time that demons are divided between upper-level and low-level demons. * This is the first time that a demon is seen throwing an "upper-level" fireball. * Piper admits that deep down, she still loves Leo and that she never needed a sign to figure that out. * The demon Sargon (Show Ghouls) is likely to have been vanquished just after this episode. * When Bane takes the sisters to the mausoleum where Litvack is, he activates the door by turning three numbers upside down on the tombstone. The Tombstone belongs to a William Bowen. "Bowen" was also the last name of Prue's past life, P. Bowen. * This episode is also part of Behind The Scenes and interviews from E! Documentary Special "The Women Of Charmed!". *This is the second time Prue has become attracted to and intent on saving a "bad boy" against her sisters' advice. The last time it was Brendan Rowe in "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". * Prue channels her power through her eyes again. * This is the first episode where Dorian Gregory is credited first after the sisters in the opening credits. * Phoebe comments "At least it's not a warehouse again" when arriving to Litvack's lair at the cemetery, possibly referencing "Which Prue is It, Anyway?". * This is the final episode of Leo's "suspension", as he regains his "Wings" in the next episode. *When Piper questioned Phoebe about casting the spell, she told her "don't act blond". In the next season, Phoebe will actually be blond for a while. Music :"Making It Up As I Go Along" by Marie Wilson :"Just A Little Hole" by Beth Hart Gallery Episode Stills 215b.jpg 215a.jpg Quotes :(Phoebe looks at her watch.) :Phoebe: 28 minutes, 33 seconds. :(Piper looks at her.) :Piper: Really? We ran that long? :Phoebe: No. I've been timing how long you've been comparing Leo and Dan. :Piper: I haven't been comparing —I've just been... talking. :Phoebe: Nonstop. :Piper: Okay. We have to keep trying until you do get a premonition. We have to figure out what happened to Prue. :Phoebe: Piper, that crack that I made about her becoming a photographer—I don't want that to be the last thing I ever say to her. :Piper: Phoebe, you're overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concentrate. (The doorbell rings.) Here. Try the rag again. :Darryl: So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare. :Piper: Welcome to our world. :Phoebe: You want some aspirin? :Darryl: What I want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any... (He sees the weapon on the table. He walks forward.) Do you know what that is yet? :(Prue tends to Bane's wound as he grunts in pain.) :Prue: If I'm gonna clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry. :Bane: Do you even know what you're doing? :Prue: No, not really. But right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So just, try and hold still. :Bane: (grunts again) It's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body. :Prue: Okay, you know what? It's just gonna get infected. So, you can either take your pants off on your own or I can always do it by force. :(Bane reluctantly stands up as Prue smiles, clearly enjoying this.) :Piper: I don't believe this! We've been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you've been kidnapped... :Prue: Yeah, I was... :Piper: (points to the side of the bed) Panties. :Prue: Oh, oh! (She rushes to the bedside and picks them up.) Huh, thanks. Look, uh, you guys have really got this all, um… (looks at her underwear in her hand) wrong. (hides it behind her back) :Piper: Yeah, we know. It's a trap. (frowns) :Phoebe: A tall, dark, and naked trap. International Titles *'French:' Ange ou démon (Angel or Demon) *'Polish:' Daj mi znak (Give Me a Sign) *'Czech:' Dej mi znamení (Give Me a Sign) *'Slovak:' Znamenie (Sign) *'Italian:' Il segnale (The Sign) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Dame una señal (Give Me a Sign) *'Hungarian:' Küldj jelet! (Send a Sign!) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Dá-me um Sinal (Give Me a Sign) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Preciso de um Sinal (I Need a Sign) *'Russian:' Дай мне знак mne znak (Give Me a Sign) *'Finnish:' Seuraa sydämen ääntä (Follow the Voice of Heart) *'German:' Das Zeichen (The Sign) *'Serbian:' Daj mi znak (Give Me a sign) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2